The Little Witch
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Princess Emma Alonso of the Light Realm meets and falls in love with a human named Jax Novoa. Then again, she only 'thinks' that he's human...a misunderstanding that could prove disastrous...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy, what's that dark place?"

Six-year old Princess Emma pointed to the dark region on the map.

Her mother frowned. "That's the Dark Realm, you must never go there Emma."

Emma tilted her head, "why not?"

The queen lovingly threaded her fingers through a lock of her daughter's dark brown hair, "the Magic Realm is divided into two regions. There's the Light, and then there's the Dark. Me and your father rule over the Light Realm, while an evil king rules over the Dark."

"Evil?" The princess perked up at this. She could slay the evil and be just like the heroes in her fairytale stories!

Maria shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not _that _kind of evil, sweetheart. That king isn't like your storybook villains; always losing and the hero getting their happily ever after. The Dark Realm king will harm you if he has the chance, he wouldn't lose easily. He cares for no one."

Emma's dark brown eyes turned sorrowful. "No one?"

The queen sighed. "Well, not that long ago, he fell in love with a girl from our realm. She became his queen, and they soon had a son. In fact, he's your age. However, she died while giving birth to him. I believe that's when he let the darkness consume him."

The princess hugged her pink teddy bear closer, "that's terrible Mommy."

Maria nodded solemnly, "indeed it is. Come on, let's get back to practicing your magic!" She smiled showing straight white teeth.

"I don't wanna!" The princess whined.

"Emma Alonso, you're the Chosen One. You must practice your magic!"

The young princess sighed, "yes mama."

Suddenly, a wicked grin took ahold of her features.

Moving her left hand back and forth, she willed the pink magic to come. "Before Mommy has a cow, get her out of my room now!"

Maria looked furious. "Young lady, don't even think-"

She disappeared, most likely to the castle's indoor pool. Emma giggled excitedly.

Her giggling ceased when her mother tele-transported back to her room, completely soaked. "Just for that, I'm adding another hour to practice time."

The princess groaned in disappointment.

All the way across the Realm, a certain dark prince was gripping his black locks in frustration.

"I don't have all day Jax, stop screwing this up and get it right!"

"I can't!" The six-year old shrieked, "I can't do it!"

The Royal Nurse put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your Majesty, I think he's had enough for today."

The king rose from his chair, "I will dismiss him when he gets the spell right," he growled, "do not defy me."

The nurse nodded and stepped away.

Jax turned to his father, anger in his dark brown eyes. "Father needs to scat, turn him into a rat!"

The king's eyes widened in fear, he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't because of his new body.

The nurse quickly ran over to him, picking up the scurrying king. Turning to the prince, she pleaded, "please Your Highness, turn him back!"

Jax crossed his arms together. "Why should I? I'm the Dark Realm prince, right? Why should I do the _good_ thing and turn him back?"

"Because your mother hoped that you would be a good wizard!"

Jax's eyes softened at the mention of his mother. She died a year ago, yet he still remembered her as if she was still among them. She told him that she wished he'd become a good wizard, and gently helped him along in his magic. In her free time, she'd do a beaver imitation for him.

He always tried to do what his mother would want him to. And something told him that right now, Leana would want her husband turned back into a human.

Scowling, Jax muttered the spell. "He may be a mad king, but right now I need to do the right thing."

When the blue and black magic touched the rat, the king instantly stood in it's place. To Jax's surprise, he was s_miling_.

"Very good, my boy. You are dismissed."

In shock, Jax stumbled out of the training room.

The nurse looked at the king in confusion. "I don't understand, Your Majesty!"

The king chuckled. "He turned me into a rat in anger. That was a pretty _evil _thing to do, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, I suppose so."

"So with that temper of his, and with some more magical practice, he'll shape up to become the most powerful wizard and king in history! He'll crush the Light Realm!"

"B-but the young princess is the Chosen One!" The nurse stuttered.

The king frowned. "I know. But, if Jax becomes a master with his magical abilities, then he can beat her!" He brightened up at the end.

She gulped, "y-yes, Your Majesty."

**12 Years Later**

"Andi, are you crazy?!"

"Come on, Em! It'll be fun!"

Emma looked uneasily at the ocean water.

"Emma, they're just sharks! Nothing to be afraid of!"

The witch scoffed, "they have huge teeth!"

The human rolled her eyes, "why is _that _the feature that everybody notices? Why don't they notice their beautiful eyes?"

Emma smirked in amusement, "beautiful?"

"Yes! Now come on, if we don't hurry they'll all leave!"

Emma sighed as she cast the spell, creating a force field around her and Andi. Concentrating even more, she willed the ball of energy to rise out of the boat and down into the ocean depths.

"Woah!" The shark-lover cried out as a huge Great White passed them.

Emma gasped in fright, concentrating with all her might to keep the force field up.

"Now is this so bad?" Her best friend grinned.

"Yes." The princess deadpanned.

Andi shook her head, and for the next two hours, they did nothing but gaze at the sharks and other sea life.

Emma willed the force field to return to the boat. "I better go, I don't want Dad to worry."

Andi smiled sadly, "you know, you should just explain to your father that humans aren't all that bad."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I'd love to. However, he's the king, so it's either his way or no way at all."

She nodded in understanding. "Right. Well, see ya!"

"Bye!" Emma smiled as she tele-transported back to her bedroom...to see a very angry King Francisco.

"Dad!" She squeaked in surprise.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Umm..." She fidgeted, "out."

"What does 'out' mean?"

The princess stayed silent.

"You were in the Human Realm, weren't you!"

"Nothing happened..." A memory of a Great White smacking hard into the force field with it's jaws open slipped back into her mind.

"Emma, how many times must I go through this?! The humans aren't safe to be around, they're completely dangerous!" Francisco yelled.

"They don't have powers, of even know about magic!" Emma countered.

"That doesn't matter! Your mother got killed when she went to the Human Realm! You think I want to see my baby girl with a bullet hole in her chest?!"

She fought back the tears at the mention of her dead mother. "I'm eighteen years old, I'm not a child-!"

"Don't you raise your tone at me young lady!"

"But if you would just listen-"

"Not another word! And I never, _never _want you to go into the Human Realm, is that clear?!"

Emma opened her mouth to counter him, but found that her tears were threatening to spill. She covered her mouth to escape the sob, running out of the room.

Emma's guardian, Lily, walked into the room. "Boy, that's telling her huh?" She frowned.

Francisco sighed, "you think I was too hard on her?"

"Is the Hexoren a mischievous book?"

The king let out another sigh, Lily sat next to him on Emma's bed.

"It's just that at first I had to worry about her going into the Dark Realm, now I have to worry about her going into the Human Realm!" The powerless king put his head in his hands.

"She's the Chosen One, not to mention she's eighteen. I think she can take care of herself." Lily's calm voice soothed.

"But Maria was a full grown adult, and she died at the hands of them!"

Lily downcasted her eyes. "Yes, that was a tragedy. However, accidents happen."

"Accident." He scowled.

"Yes, accident. After all, not all humans are evil. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about Emma's engagement? She needs to marry soon, and I hear that Noble Daniel is a very nice boy, he gets along with his mother very well."

"This Realm can't have a mama's boy for a king." Francisco growled.

Lily chuckled.

**A/N: Yes, I know I have other stories to finish. But this popped into my head so I decided to write it! If you hadn't guessed already, this story will be based on the Little Mermaid, one of my favorite Disney Movies! **

**Also, I give credit to lovethatignites for Mama's Boy Miller ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 15 reviews for only 1 chapter?! You guys are amazing! :D **

**Chapter 2**

"Emma needs guidance, even more so now, I think." The Light King said thoughtfully.

Lily tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you should keep more of an eye on her, you know, follow her around? Make sure she doesn't get into trouble?"

Lily stood up with astonishment. "Your Majesty! I can't-she'd be so angry-following her?" Her mind was frazzled with all the concern.

Francisco narrowed his eyes. "You're Emma's guardian, so guard her."

Lily sighed, bowing her head, knowing she wasn't going to win this one. "Yes, sire."

As she walked out of the room, she saw Emma darting out of another room, running down the hall.

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow, following her.

She followed the princess all the way outside, into the deepest corner of the castle grounds. Casting a spell to make herself invisible, Lily took a step closer to Emma.

Looking around, seeing as there was no one around, Emma silently used a tele-transporting spell.

Sighing, Lily casted one too, making sure it took her to wherever Emma was going.

Emma smiled up at the moon in the dark sky. At the edge of the small village, she was able to see the huge party going on.

The main square was lit up with paper lanters and other necessities, with people eating, playing, laughing, etc. Basically, the humans were having the time of their lives. And Emma wanted to be a part of that.

Andi told her about the town party earlier that day, so naturally her curiousity went off. She couldn't resist, she's never been to a human party before!

By the time Lily got there, Emma was long gone down the hill, so much so that the guardian couldn't see any sign of her. She sighed in disappointment.

Emma sneakily hid behind a small stone building, eyeing the party with eyes wide, soaking every detail as possible.

"Hey, Jax!"

Emma turned her head in the direction of the sudden shout, seeing a medium heighted human with short brown hair and tan skin.

"How's it going, Diego?"

The princess now looked towards the second voice, and what she saw took her breath away.

**A/N: Okay! Time to reply to reviews!**

**Lol, I'm not that cruel to leave off there! XD**

Emma saw the most handsome human she'd ever seen. He had thick black hair styled perfectly, warm soft brown eyes, and a brilliant white smile.

The princess blinked once, in shock yet at the same time hypnotized. Tilting her head to the side, a slow smile played at her lips as she stared at the handsome male, completely mesmerized. She couldn't hear anything anymore, it seemed that _he _was the only being in existance right now.

"Hey there Em!"

Emma jumped as she heard the new voice behind her; her best friend Andi.

"Quite a party, ain't it?!"

"Andi be quiet, they'll hear you!" She scolded.

"Oh, I gotcha, I gotcha!" Andi grinned, ducking behind Emma's shoulder. Suddenly she sprang up, "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Holding back an amused grin, the witch held a hand against the crazy, but loveable, human's mouth.

"I've never been this close to a human gathering before!" Emma smiled, looking back at the human who had unknowingly caught her eye. She sighed dreamily, "he's very handsome, isn't he?"

Andi rose a confused eyebrow, "I don't know, he kinda looks hairy and slobbery to me."

Emma laughed, seeing the dog. "Not that one! The one with the black hair, with his arms crossed, talking to that other guy."

"Yeah, I knew who were looking at."

The princess furrowed her brows together, her mouth dropping open, while Andi just laughed. "Calm down, Em! I was only kidding!"

Not relenting on the glare, Emma glanced back at the human. The glare quickly vanished off her face.

Andi rolled her eyes at the infatuation.

"Silence, silence!"

Prince Jax tore his attention away from his best friend, Diego Rueda (who is also the last living kanay; a detail that disgusted him until he got to know the guy) to look at Reverand Jacob, a man that always gave him advice and helped to the best of his abilities to solve a problem. Of course, he didn't know about the magic.

"On this May the ninth, it is with great honor that I present to our good friend Jax, his birthday present!"

The nineteen-year old smiled at the man. "You didn't have to, you know."

The older man grinned, "I know."

If Jax's father were alive, he'd be furious at his son for associating with humans. But with no one else to keep him company in the Magic Realm (despite being the Prince, and then there was the problem with people trying to kiss his ass to get money, popularity, etc.), he looked at the humans for potential friends. He found that humans were a lot nicer and more welcoming than people in the Dark Realm...which also meant that he could pull small magical pranks whenever he wanted.

The Reverand gestured to a large something covered with a white tarp.

"Happy birthday, Jax!"

The tarp was pulled off by two men, revealing a very awkward statue. It had Jax holding a sword, pointing it up in the air as if he won a war or something.

The prince made an equally awkward facial expression. "Um, thanks Reverand! It's um...it's uh, it's really something!" He rubbed the back of his neck, struggling with words.

The Reverand smiled, he didn't even notice Jax's weird response or the silent crowd, but suddenly he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well, I was hoping it'd be a _wedding _present."

The Dark Prince smirked. Jacob had no clue of the enormity of what he just said.

If Jax married, he'd become King of the Dark Realm.

To him, it wouldn't make much of a difference. With his father dead, he was making all of the decisions in the kingdom. If he was King, it'd just be simply a new title. Nothing would really change, except that he'd have to wear a new crown.

He didn't like wearing the small crown to begin with, it messed his hair.

However, the main reason as to why he didn't marry?

"Come on, Jacob don't start! You know I'm waiting for the right girl to come along."

From her hiding place Emma's eyes widened as her heartbeat quickened. For a wild moment, she wondered if she could be that girl.

"Oh, Jax, it isn't me alone. We all want to see you with married with the right girl. But didn't you find her yet?"

The wizard sighed, "No, I haven't." All of a sudden he brightened with determination, "but believe me, I'll know when I do meet her. Without a doubt, it'll just like, BAM hit me! Like lightning..."

He trailed off at the sudden sound of thunder, with an equally frightning lightning streak in the sky.

Before anyone could move, rain poured down. Hard.

"Thunderstorm! Everyone take cover!"

All of the people began to run in different directions, parents quickly snatching their children's hands, getting them to move quickly.

Jax and Diego began running as well, until the sudden cracking sound silenced them all.

The prince flopped back his hair to see what happened; a lightning bolt struck a tree, lighting it on fire and falling atop a hut.

Immediately he took off running, he didn't want anyone to die; Dark Realm prince or not.

"Jax, where are you going?!" Diego cried out.

"To help them, make sure everyone gets to safety!" He called back over his shoulder.

Princess Emma held onto the stone wall for balance, the wind was picking up its speed.

"Andi, are you okay?!" She shrieked above the winds.

"Don't worry about me!" Andi yelled, holding back her hair, trying to walk against the winds.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed, falling to the ground.

"Andi isn't safe here, send her back to her home that is near!"

Emma snapped her finger, finishing off the spell. Instantly, her friend disappeared.

She couldn't stay here any longer, she could be killed in weather like this! Releasing her grip on the stone wall, she took small baby steps away from the building...to be greeted with the sight of a home on fire!

Emma didn't want for anyone to die because of a freak thunderstorm...then again she never wanted anyone to lose their life. Fighting against the wind, she trudged to the burning home.

At last when she made it, she was stunned to see the same man from earlier carrying out a baby. Smiling weakly, he held it out to the extremely grateful parents. The family quickly hurried away to seek cover elsewhere, leaving Jax alone.

The human's eyelids fluttered, he began to teeter back and forth. Emma gasped in fright as he fell to the ground.

Rushing over to him, she picked him up in her arms. "This place isn't safe to me, take us away so we can be!" She shut her eyes tight.

The princess slowly opened an eyeball. What she saw made her open the other one.

They were on a beach, the water was a beautiful blue, and the sun was shining high and proud. Smiling, she laid Jax on the sand.

Prince Jax was aware of something. He felt something soft on the back of his head, but it wasn't a pillow. He also felt soaking wet and chilled to the bone, yet ever so slowly heating back up. What was going on?

"Sick you may be, but with this spell may you be free!"

Huh?! The wizard was able to crack open his eyes slowly. He saw long dark hair framing a girls face...even though his vision was blurred, he could tell that she was pretty, and even though his hearing wasn't too sharp yet, he could tell she had a nice voice. And her left hand was glowing pink, so what she said had to have been a spell...she must be a witch!

"Jax!" A voice called.

The girl snapped her head up in fear, looking off into the distance. She then completely disappeared from view.

"Jax, are you ok?! I've been looking everywhere!" Diego grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him up.

"Girl...powers...saved me." He mumbled, pacing around.

Diego tilted his head. "What girl?"

Jax stared at him in disbelief. "The girl that was just here! She saved me!"

The Kanay was still confused. He didn't see any girl, he only saw his friend lying down on the sand! "There wasn't a girl."

Jax turned to him, it was unbelievable. How did he not see her?! "There _was_ a girl Diego, and she's a witch as well."

Diego's eyes widened, but a forced smile played at his lips. Once Prince Jax Novoa made a decision, there was no changing his mind. Plus he thought that he was delusional...he must've transported here or something to get away from the storm.

"I think you've had too much seawater, come on, let's get back to the Realm."

Jax gave him a final weary glare before tele-transporting them back home.

In the deep, dark corners of the Dark Realm, a witch smirked as she twirled a blonde curl. Releasing the lock of hair, she laughed manically.

"I can't stand it, it's too easy! The Chosen One is in love with a wizard, and not just any wizard, the Dark Realm prince!" The rejected witch giggled, "I bet Daddy will _love _that!"

Her minion cocked her head to the side in confusion, "wait, he isn't a human?"

Desdemona rolled her eyes. "Of course he isn't! However, the Chosen One thinks he is!"

Sophie narrowed her eyes, still not grasping it. "Soooo...what?"

The older witch pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh. "Princess Emma is infatuated with Prince Jax, right?"

The minion nodded slowly.

"She also thinks that he's human, and witches and humans can't be together."

"But he's a wizard, they c_an _be together!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Desdemona screamed, "If she wants to be with him, she'll think that she has to give up her powers because she thinks that he's human!"

"Ohhhhh!...So what does that have to do with us?"

Desdemona smirked. "That's where we come in! We'll tell her that we can help her get her 'human', by telling her that she has to give up her powers. If we can persuade her, she'll do it!"

Sophie smiled, the lightbulb finally went off. "Oh, I get it!"

Desdemona grinned.

**A/N: As much as I'd like to reply to all of your reviews, I can't. I'm pressed for time and have to start thinking of other stories, not to mention finish my update of 'Through the Eyes'. But being that I started this earlier, I decided to post it first. I highly appreciate your reviews, and hope for more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: "The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in the house. All that cold, cold, wet day."**

**-Dr. Seuss, The Cat in the Hat**

**Yep, it is raining where I live (and a bit cooler), and I finally have a day off, so that means I get to write! I know you guys want 'Phantom of Iridium' to be updated. Believe me, I want to update it too, but I'm having a bit of writers block again with it. I'll try to come up with something good and hopefully update it today though.**

**Chapter 3**

**One Week Later**

Emma hummed lightly to herself as she brushed her hair in front of her bedroom mirror, a dazed smile upon her lips. As much as she tried-not that hard to be honest-she just couldn't get the human out of her mind.

"What's been with her lately?" A maid just outside her door asked.

Her friend giggled, "isn't it obvious? Princess Emma is in love!"

The King meanwhile was prepared to turn the corner to go to Emma's room, when he heard the maids gossiping. Normally he would've paid no attention to it, but this time he heard his daughter's name.

So naturally he stayed behind the corner to hear what they were talking about, and when he heard her last sentence, his mouth almost dropped to the ground.

Emma is in love with someone?

Francisco suddenly smiled, this would make her marriage issue so much easier! All he had to do now was find out who the mystery wizard is...and he knows just the Guardian to do it.

Lily bit her lip as she stood outside Emma's room. She really didn't want to violate her privacy like this, but she had no choice.

After waiting a few seconds after she knocked, the door slowly opened.

"Oh, hi Lily!" The princess greeted, letting her Guardian inside, then shut the door.

"Emma, I've noticed that you've been acting a bit strange lately..." Lily started nervously, sitting on her bed.

Emma blushed, looking down at her feet. "Is it that obvious?"

"Is what obvious?"

The princess giggled, "Lily, I think I've met him!"

The powerless witch tilted her head, "who's him?"

"The one! Oh Lily, he's so handsome and kind and he's got a great smile!" She sighed at the end.

Lily felt a smirk tugging at the edges of her lips. She may be on a mission for the king, but she was powerless when it came to girl talk. "Who is this lucky wizard?"

Emma's smile faded, she started to nervously chuckle, "heh heh. Actually, about that..."

Lily frowned, drawing her eyebrows together. "What is it?"

The younger witch began to twist her fingers together, "he...ummm...might not be...a...ah, wizard."

Her gaurdian smiled, "that's okay, Kanays can be nice too. I know every witch and wizard hates them, but I'm sure this one will be fine,"

"No. He's not a Kanay."

Lily laughed, "well if he's not a wizard, or a kanay, then what else could he be? The only other option is a human, but I don't think-"

Emma smiled cheekily.

The older witch's eyes grew wide, her mouth slightly parted in shock, "oh no. No, Emma. No! Please tell me he isn't what I think he is!"

She pursed her lips together "what's wrong with humans anyway?"

"They're dangerous!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "well I don't think he's dangerous." She then proceeded to tell Lily the whole story of her encounter with the human boy, Jax. However, that never swayed Lily with her decision about the humans.

"Emma, please! You can't like a human! You need to get your head out of the clouds and back in the Magic Realm where it belongs."

The princess stared at her guardian. "Then maybe I don't belong in the Magic Realm." With that, she ran out of the room.

"Emma, wait!" Lily cried out, only to have her father walk in the room instead.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Um," Lily really didn't want to be the person who told the King of the Light Realm that his only daughter was infatuated with a human. "Emma's been practicing her magic more."

Francisco raised an eyebrow, "while I'll admit that's good, I want to know why she's been acting peculiar lately."

"Oh, um, peculiar?" Lily stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Lily, I know you're keeping something from me." The King knitted his eyebrows together in suspicion.

"Keeping something?" The guardian smiled sweetly.

"About Emma...in love?" Francisco smirked, he knew this tactic was going to get Lily to confess.

She couldn't take it anymore. It was absolute torture to be interrogated like this! "I tried to convice her otherwise Your Majesty, I told her that humans were dangerous, but she-"

Francisco's face suddenly turned a shade of dark red. "Humans? What about humans?!"

* * *

The King marched throughout the halls, knowing exactly of where to find his daughter. "A human? Hell, even Prince Jax would've been a better choice!"

Francisco never even spoke to the foreign prince, however he knew that he had to be evil, simply because he was the _prince _of the evil witches and wizards.

It was a strange coincidence that Emma's human and the young ruler of the Dark Realm had the same name. It's not like they could've been the same person.

No. They couldn't be. It would be too ironic. There's just no way.

Then again, Jax _is _a unique name...

_No. They're not_, Francisco decided, shaking his head.

Princess Emma smiled at her reflection in the pond inside the castle gardens. Absently, she began to twirl her index finger in a smooth motion, bringing back memories of when she used to do the same thing as a young child, only then she only did it because she tried to make a hurricane.

Footsteps made her sit up alert. When she saw her father, she visibly relaxed, that is, until she saw the deep scowl on his face. "What's wrong, Dad?"

When he reached her, he finally began to talk. "I consider myself a reasonable king, but when I make rules, I expect them to be obeyed."

Emma didn't know what to say. Did he know about Jax?

"Is it true, you rescued a human from a storm?!"

In shock her mouth dropped open. He did know. For a moment she was at a loss for words, until she felt like she had better say something or else he'll be even more mad. She had to defend her actions somehow.

"But he could've died!"

"Who cares? One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him!" Emma countered. _Neither do you! _Her mind stressed.

"Know him? I don't have to know him to know that he's a killer!" The King was absolutely livid now.

"But Dad I love him!" The witch gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth. Did she really just say that?!

Judging by the baffled expression on her father's face, she's say that she did indeed shout those words.

"No," he whispered, "have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a witch!"

"I don't care!"

Smack.

Emma slowly brought her face back over to look at her father, a hand now brought up to try to soothe the stinging pain on her left cheek.

The King couldn't believe that he just struck his daughter. Looking down at the guilty hand, he then brought his eyes back up to stare into Emma's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Please leave," Emma whispered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

He tried to say more, but found that no words could form. With a sigh, he tele-transported to his bedroom, leaving the princess to collapse on the soft grass and sob.

Her guardian's voice was at her ear, "Emma, I'm so sorry-"

"Just go away," She whispered in reply.

Lily obliged, using a magical device to tele-transport to her own room.

"Poor little koala, you have a very serious problem don't you?"

Emma's head snapped up at the new voice, seeing a girl she's never seen before, with short dirty blonde hair and a goofy smile.

"If only there was something I could do, but there is something!"

The Light Princess tilted her head slightly in confusion and wonder. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she asked, "who are you?"

"Don't be scared little koala!" She beamed and patted Emma's head, "I can fix all your problems!" She frowned, "well, I can't, but _she _can!"

"Who's she?"

Sophie brought her head closer to the weirded out witch's, "Desdemona has great powers!" She whispered.

Emma's eyes widened at the realization. "The Dark Witch? I can't-" She began to stutter, she couldn't go to her for help! She's evil! "It's impossible, no. Get out of here, leave me alone!" She snapped and resumed her previous position of covering her face with her hands preparing to cry some more.

Sophie shrugged, "suit yourself. I was just hoping that Jemma could happen, oh well." She began to skip off, however, the princess lifted her head.

"Wait."

Sophie smiled brightly, turning around, "yes?"

"Poor Emma," Lily sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I should try to talk to her again." Truly, she did feel horrible about betraying the princess's trust. She was her guardian, the one person who Emma should feel totally comfortable with telling information to, she was supposed to be Emma's confident. And what did she do? She blabbed to her father.

Biting her lip, Lily pulled out her tele-transporting device, and transported to the gardens.

What she saw made her heart pound with curiosity combined with worry. Emma was holding hands with a girl she's never seen before. And judging by Emma's stoic expression, they weren't friends.

"Emma, who's this? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to see Desdemona," Emma calmly replied.

"Desdemona?!" Lily shrieked, "no, she's a demon, an evil witch!"

She tried to grab Emma's hand but she immediately recoiled. "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that."

Before Lily could reply, Sophie tele-transported herself and Emma to Desdemona's lair.

"I gotta go after her!" Lily gasped.

Emma drew back nervously as she saw the entrance to the deep, dark, tall cave.

Sophie skipped ahead, only turning to say, "this way," then jogged off inside.

Gulping, Emma slowly moved one foot in front of the other, albeit almost tripping in the process. As she continued inside, it began to grow darker and darker, so that soon she couldn't even see her hands anymore.

Her heartbeat quickened in panic. Maybe she shouldn't do this, maybe she should tele-transport right back home...

"Come in, come in my child! One mustn't lurk in doorways, it's old!" An older female voice said.

All of a sudden the final room's darkness was magically wiped away, revealing a large stone room with a woman with voluminous blonde curly hair standing at the center. Her lips were a bright red and above her eyes, her makeup was fixed so it looked like electricity was rising out of her eyeballs.

Her red-lipsticked smirk was enough to unnerve the younger witch. The alarms were now blaring inside her head.

_Get out of there! This is crazy! _

"Well come on then, dearie," she paused to chuckle, "one might question your upbringing."

Emma swallowed her fears (well, she tried to anyway) and stepped into the room. Desdemona was seated in front of a makeup table.

"Now, angel witch," she picked up a tube of lipstick, then began to reapply it to her lips, "the solution to your problem is simple." When she was done, she made a kissing motion in the mirror, "the only way to get what you want, is to become a powerless witch."

Emma gasped quietly. Powerless? "Can you do that?"

Discreetly, Desdemona smirked. She knew this was going to be easy.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Plastering on a sweet smile, she turned back to the princess. "Oh my dear, sweet, child. That's what I do! It's what I live for," she got up from her chair to walk over to her newest victim, "to help unfortunate witches, like youself!" Desdemona attempted to rest a finger on Emma's chin, to try to appear to be more trusting, but Emma snatched her head away.

Inside the Dark Witch scowled, so she wasn't completely on trusting terms yet?

_We'll just have to change that, won't we?_

Desdemona walked over to a bookshelf, her fingers stroking every book's spine. "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me, well, a _witch_." She grinned at her pun, "but you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made the switch. True? Yes."

Smiling she glanced back at Emma, who was still tense. Next, she strolled over to a cauldron. "And I fortunately know superior magic, it's a talent that I've always have possessed. And dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf," Now she made a smoky fatter witch and equally smoky skinny wizard to appear, "on the miserable and lonely and depressed." She leaned over to Sophie, who has been standing off to the side the entire time. "Pathetic."

"Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner," She gestered to the smoky witch, then the wizard, "this one wants to get the girl and do I help them? Yes indeed!" Snapping her fingers, she turned the hazy witch and wizard into prettier versions, "those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true! They come flocking to my cauldron crying 'spells Ursula please!' and I help them, yes I do!"

Lily at that time came up to the entrance of the final room. She stood of to the side to watch what was happening.

"Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em across the coals!" Desdemona's hand wiped away the fake witch and wizard. "Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint, to those poor unfortunate souls!" She took a long ribbon she made appear in her hand, at first using it over her head, then she wrapped it around Emma's waist, pulling her closer.

"Now, here's the deal." She tossed away the ribbon, "I will let you discard your powers in one of my bottles for three days. Got that? Three days." Of course Desdemona wanted her powers for the rest of eternity, but if everything went according to plan, they _will _be hers. Forever.

Again, she opened up the cauldron, "now listen, this is important! Before the sun sets on the third day," three suns went by, "you've got to get dear old Human Boy to fall in love with you." A heart now showed, with Emma staring at it longingly.

"That is," she continued, "he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love!" Now the heart shined brilliantly, Emma pulled her head back slightly because it was so bright.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain powerless, not to mention be with Human Boy, permanantly. But if he doesn't, you'll get your powers back, but will be required to give them to me."

"No, Emma!" Lily shouted, but Sophie quickly brought a hand up to silence her.

Emma didn't even hear her plea, she was too focused on what was at stake.

"Have we got a deal?" Desdemona placed a hand under her chin, smirking.

"If I become powerless and live in the Human Realm," Emma slowly began, Desdemona removed her hand just as slow, "I'll never see my father again."

The Dark Witch feigned a look of disappointed shock. "That's right! But," she grinned wickedly, "you'll have your man." She started to chuckle, "life's full of tough choices isn't it?"

Suddenly she perked up. "Oh! And there is one more thing! We haven't discussed the subject of payment! You can't get something for nothing you know!"

"But I don't have any-" The princess tried to say, but was cut off by Desdemona.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! You'll never even miss it! What I want from you is, your voice."

Emma placed a hand at her throat, "my voice?" She whispered.

"You got it sweetcakes," Desdemona grinned, "no more talking, singing, zip!"

Now, Desdemona had learned a little bit about the Princess of the Light Realm. Despite being the Chosen One, she didn't know how to cast spells without talking. If something went wrong, and Emma _did _somehow get her powers back, she wouldn't be able to use them, because she'd still lack a voice.

"But without my voice, how can I-" Emma tried again, yet was interrupted once more.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face!" Now Desdemona turned around, wagging a finger, "and don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!" She proceeded to shake her, um, butt, around, which disturbed Emma a bit.

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much prefered, for ladies not to say a word, and after all dear, what is idle prattle for?" Desdemona began loading various ingrediants into the cauldron for the special spell, "come on then, men don't like to waste their time on conversation! True gentlemen avoid it when they can!"

The newest ingrediant created a burst of blue smoke to raise, causing Emma to raise a hand to her cheek in surprise and awe.

"But they dote and swoon and fawn, on a lady who's withdrawn, it's she who holds her tongue who gets the man!" At this point she placed an actual tongue into the spell batter, causing an even bigger explosion, "come on you poor unfortunate soul!"

She got right next to the pressured witch, "go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, it won't cost much," this time a picture of Jax's head appeared, smiling lovingly at Emma. She couldn't resist his smile, and began leaning in closer to the picture, when his mouth started to contort and his eyebrows were lowered angrily, "just your voice!" Desdemona's head appeared where Jax's was, scaring the poor princess.

"You poor unfortunate soul!" More explosions sounded, Emma slightly turned her head away from the blinding light, "it's sad, but true!"

Desdemona tele-transported right next to her, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulder, "if you want to cross a bridge my sweet you've got to pay the toll," Desdemona made the golden contract appear right in front of Emma's eyes, "take a gulp, and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll!"

She quickly went over to Sophie, who was still restraining Lily (while tying her up), "Sophie now I got her girl!"

Emma clenched her teeth together, her eyes alight with confusion. Should she accept the deal and get a shot at being with Jax for the rest of her life...or be miserable for the rest of her days?

In excitement, Desdemona swirled up into the air, "the boss in on a roll!"

"You poor,"

Emma turned to stare defiantly at the quill.

"Un-"

She snatched it quickly, gripping it tightly.

"fortunate soul!"

The Chosen One squeezed her eyes tight as she turned her head away, blindly signing her name, yet even so it was in perfect cursive.

With the four letters written, the scroll rolled itself back up, flew into Desdemona's waiting hand, then disappeared. An eerie silence filled up the cave, Desdemona smiling evily. Evily and victoriously.

Moving quickly, she tossed Emma a bottle. "Now, dispose your powers into that."

"My powers I must lose, according to the deal, put them in this bottle, so no one can steal."

She placed her left index finger by the opening of the bottle, immediately pink magic swirled into the glass container. When all of her magic was gone, the bottle disappeared. Feeling drained, Emma nearly collasped.

The blonde witch smirked. "Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea!" Winds started swirling around them, at first blue, then turning into green. Emma was absolutely terrifed. But there was no going back now, she already gave up her powers. "Larengix, glaucitis, et max laryngitis, la voce to me!"

Two long green wispy hands rose out of the cauldron. Desdemona's eyes lit up crazily, "now sing!"

Emma wasn't sure why she had to sing her voice over to her, but if it's what she had to do...

She decided to sing a sweet small melody, a few lower notes and highs. The hands steadily got closer, in fact one was ready to go in her mouth!

In fright Emma slightly backed away, her heart pounding in her chest. She lost her powers, and now this...hand was going to take away her voice.

However, meeting and possibly having Jax fall in love with her, and her with him, was worth it.

She stopped backing away, even opening her mouth a bit wider. A cool presence was felt at her hip; the left hand snaked it's way around her waist to keep her from moving, while the other did it's job.

The right hand plunged down her throat. At the force of the cool, foreign presence, the princess threw her head back, letting the wispy creation take what it wanted.

Finally the hand began to exit from her throat, except now it was carrying a small, golden, glowing orb. Realizing that this was her voice, Emma placed her hands at her throat in shock. She couldn't sing anymore.

It was as if the orb understood, since it began to echo the same melody as it's owner did, only softer. The song ceased as soon as it reached Desdemona's shell necklace, the object now glowing as it was filled with the precious voice.

The winds ceased as Desdemona began to laugh maniacally. "Have fun in the Human Realm my dear!" Raising a hand, a thunderous boom was heard as she tele-transported the now powerless witch out of her lair.

She sobered up some as she now stared at Lily, who was now completely horrified at what she just witnessed.

"And you can join her too!"

Before the guardian could muffle a word, she was tele-transported into the human world.

**A/N: This took all day to type, hence why I'm posting it at such a late hour. But I wanted it to be extra long to make up for my absence, so here you go! :) The part when Ursula takes Ariel's voice is my favorite part of the song (I don't know if it's Ariel's singing or what) but that part always gives me chills. I'm weird, I know XD Regardless, I hope I got that part done well! **

**delightisadream: Thank you! As for Gigi, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll let her have an appearance, I don't know :) And yes, who doesn't love Sophie?**

**Daddy Directioner: I always love that part of The Little Mermaid of when Ariel sees Eric for the first time, too cute! And thank you, I was hoping their conversation would be entertaining!**

**Guest: Well, Emma can't...**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**lovethatignites: Thanks for your thoughts! I hoped you liked Sophie in this chapter!**

**ProfessionalInterneter: I love your poem! It's sooo cute! :D**

**Anonymous Girl: Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers, I just realized that I screwed up really bad. In the first chapter I wrote that Leanna died giving birth to Jax, but then wrote that she would help him with magic and do a beaver immitation for him. lovethatignites caught it but I forgot about my mistake again :/ Okay, so Leanna died when having the twins, and they're 13 right now. My math is probably off (I'm not that good at simple math, yet I can solve long algebra equations... -.-) but whatever. **

**Chapter 4**

Prince Jax was pacing along the beach, a frown tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Can we go home now?" Diego groaned.

Jax spun around to face him, annoyance darkening his brown eyes, "you've been asking me that same question for a week now! We're not leaving the human realm until we find her!"

"There is no _her_!" Diego shouted, "you imagined her, she's not real. Don't you think the Dark Realm needs their ruler back?"

Jax gritted his teeth together, "she _is _real Diego, and the Dark Realm is fine without me, the twins are taking care of things."

The Kanay scoffed, "yeah, because I'm sure that two thirteen year old girls know what they're doing."

Jax rolled his eyes, "they're fine. I trust them. Now let's look some more."

Emma was getting her feet lost in the sand with a smile, all the while Lily kept knawing on her lower lip in worry and twirling a lock of black hair.

"Okay, so Princess Emma just gave up her powers and voice, for a human boy, and needs to get true love's kiss in three days otherwise her powers will be lost forever. Wait...she'll lose them either way! Emma!"

The mute princess stared up at her guardian.

"You're going to lose your powers no matter what happens! If you don't get his kiss, then you still have to give them up to Desdemona and be her slave. If you do, then you still have to give them up to your father, since a human and witch can't be together! Not to mention you won't be able to talk again! You made a terrible deal!"

Emma looked back down at her knees which were brought up to her chest. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to be with Jax, but never having her voice or powers anymore? No, it was worth it. She had to take a chance.

Wiping the tear away, she stood, facing Lily.

"Emma please, let's just go back to the Magic Realm and have your father fix all of this!"

The princess raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we _can't _get to the Magic Realm, because neither of us has powers! Oh man.." Lily groaned, "what are we gonna do now?"

"Emma?! Is that you?!"

Emma turned her head to look behind her, to see Andi jogging up the beach. A smile broke out on her face as she ran to greet her best friend.

They hugged, and Andi pulled back. "So where've you been? Your dad keeping you busy?"

Emma smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, at least say 'hi' to me." Andi grinned.

Instead, Emma waved.

Andi tilted her head, "is something wrong?"

"I'll say that there's something wrong!" Lily intervened, stepping up to the two teens, "Emma traded her voice and powers to an evil witch just so she can have a chance at this Jax character."

Andi suddenly scowled. "Jax? That guy who we saw at the party? You gave up your powers and voice for him?"

Emma rose a questioning eyebrow, crossing her arms together, daring her to say anything else bad about him.

Her friend held up her arms in mock surrender, "okay, okay. No need to get mad, whatever makes you happy is fine with me."

"And we only have three days to get him to kiss her, or else her powers and voice will be gone forever, and she'll be Desdemona's slave! And if she does, then she will still have to give up her powers! Ugh, my life!" Lily groaned, raking her fingers through her hair in frustration.

All of a sudden two male voices arose.

Andi squinted her eyes to see who was walking toward them, and who she saw made her gasp. "Emma, it's Jax and his friend!"

Emma's eyes widened in surprise and nervousness. Lily commanded Andi to hide with her behind a nearby rock, leaving the princess so she could meet Jax.

Emma smoothed out her simple dress (which has several tears in it now because of what she has just been through), then fixed her hair. With those done, she awaited the inevitable meeting. Would he recognize her?

"Hey Diego, wait."

Jax paused, squinting to see the girl in the distance, "I think it's her!"

"Huh?" Diego saw her too, "are you sure?"

"I don't know," Jax replied.

"Well then let's go meet her!" Diego took off running towards her, leaving Jax staring at him in shock.

"Hey, wait!" He broke off into a sprint as well.

Emma instinctively took a few steps back away from the other boy, he looked like he was about to collide into her! When he reached her, he was out of breath and smiling.

"Hi, I'm Diego, and-"

"Diego, do you mind?" Jax arrived then, annoyed at his friend's antics.

Emma could only stare at him, completely transfixed. It was like that night at the party when she first saw him.

He gave her a bright smile, then took a step closer to her, "sorry about my friend, he's harmless, really." Then he got a really good look at her, "you seem familiar, have we met?" She had the same dark brown hair that came past her shoulders, the shape of her head was the same...

Emma beamed and nodded.

Jax couldn't believe it. She was here, the girl who saved him, the girl who haunted his dreams every night. He happily took her hands in his, "I knew it, you're the one, the one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

The princess took a breath, opened her mouth and said her name...well, she thought she did, until she remembered that her voice was taken away.

"What's wrong?" Jax frowned.

Emma tapped her throat with her hand.

"You can't speak?" He guessed.

She lowered her head, in sadness she shook her head.

"Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought." Jax sighed in disappointment. He finally thought he had her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Diego groaned.

Emma pouted, blowing a strand of hair from her forehead. But then she got an idea. Maybe she could use her hands to talk!

She tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. Then, she made a swirling motion with her hands and other signs, leaving Jax only wondering what the hell she meant.

"Um, are you lost or something?"

However, being the clumsy princess she was, she ended up tripping and falling into his arms.

"Woah, woah, easy!" He cried out, catching her.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"You must've really been through something, I'll help you." Jax said.

"Um, Jax?" Diego whispered, "where are you going to take her?"

Since Jax didn't have a house in the Human Realm (he had to sleep at a hotel for the past week) there was only one place to go; his castle.

He stared the girl in the eyes, "sorry about this."

Before Emma knew what was happening, her world went dark.

Jax carried the unconcious girl bridal style in his arms, with Diego gaping at them. "Jax?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to take her to my castle and take care of her. I think she needs some help."

"So you're taking her to the Magic Realm?! She's a human, we can't expose ourselves to her!"

The Prince sighed in exasperation, "I'll make sure no one uses magic around her. Everything will be just fine."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**Guest: Me too, it's the best part of the movie for me:) The Broadway version's okay, I just prefer the movie more. **

**lovethatignites: Thank you, and the sport season is thankfully over, but now I'm going to be getting a job soon :/ So my time won't be as plentiful. But I'll be sure to be frequent with my writing, especially with the 'other' fanfic ;D Yes, Sophie and her koalas is both funny and adorable at the same time XD Yeah, Jax won't be too happy with what she did, but at the same time he'll feel like, "omg, this girl pretty much gave up everything to be with me" and he'll feel...indebted, if that's the right word. **

**guest: updates aren't going to be everyday**

**Daddy Directioner: It was hard writing Francisco slapping her, since I can't see him doing it on the show :(**

**CelestialTitania: I love "Poor Unfortunate Souls' too much, I just had to include it XD **

**silencyghost: Thank you!**


End file.
